Love Yah Daddy
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Iemitsu verwacht niet dat zijn dochter, Tsunami aan vaderdag denkt na al . Wat hij gedaan heeft, maar wat zou hij nu denken . Als zijn dochter voor zijn deur staat .


**Story Titel ! : Love Yah Daddy**

**Koppels : NanaxIemitsu , Tsuna(F)xTakeshi**

**Waar gaat het over : Iemitsu verwacht niet dat zijn dochter, Tsunami aan vaderdag denkt na al . Wat hij gedaan heeft, maar wat zou hij nu denken . Als zijn dochter voor zijn deur staat . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst & Pregnant-Teen **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Iemitsu glimlachte als hij, naar Nana keek als ze aan het koken was . Vandaag was een mooie dag, Iemitsu wou met zijn vrouw en dochter . Leuke dingen gaan doen vandaag, maar blijkbaar gaat het niet door . Sinds Tsunami met haar vriendje, Takeshi Yamamoto zijn vader een goede vader dag gingen wensen .<p>

Iemitsu 's glimlach verdween, en keek bedroefd naar de krant . Die voor hem stond, hij kreeg wel gelukkige vaderdag van Lambo, I-Pin en Fuuta . Maar geen van zijn bloed eigen kind, Iemitsu kon haar ook niet de schuld voor geven . Hij was er nooit, en liet haar en haar moeder altijd alleen . Ook al smeekte Nana huilend, dat hij een keer langer moest blijven . Hij verliet hun dag in dag uit, en Iemitsu weet dat Tsunami hem niet vergeeft . Voor zulke dingen die hij heeft gedaan .

" Lieverd ? " Iemitsu keek op, Nana keek bezorgt naar hem ." Gaat het ? " Vroeg ze en ging naast hem zitten . " Och Nana ik zie gewoon pas, dat onze dochter groot is geworden ." Zeide Iemitsu met een triestige glimlach ." Het maakt me gewoon verdrietig ." Zeide hij verder Nana glimlachte, en gaf haar man een kus op de wang ." Ik weet het lieverd, en het is niet jou schuld ." Zeide ze .

" Waarom voeld het dan zo ? Ik ben altijd weg gegaan voor werk, ik zie jullie één keer per jaar . Ik kom zelfs 2 jaar of zo niet bezoek ." Zeide Iemitsu ." Maar het is niet jou schuld Iemitsu, de reden waarom ik nog van jou hou . Is dat ik weet dat je het beste doet, om naar je werk te gaan ." Zeide Nana Iemtisu keek naar Nana ." Nana ." En gaf haar ook een kus .

Als die avond kwam, liep Iemitsu naar zijn kamer . Na dat hij uit de doch kwam, als hij naar zijn deur ging . Zag hij Tsunami daar staan, ze keek weg van hem . Als ze merkte dat hij er aan kwam ." Ah goede avond Tsuna-Chan ." Zeide hij met een glimlach ." Noem me niet zo papa ." Zeide ze Iemitsu stopte met glimlachen ." Sorry ."

Maar wat Iemitsu niet verwachte, was de knuffel die hij plots kreeg . " Tsunami ? " Tsunami begon dan hard te huilen, Iemitsu weet niet wat hij moest doen . Dus streelde hij haar rug ." Tsunami huil niet, alles komt goed ." Zeide hij Tsunami schudde haar hoofd nee ." Nee papa niks komt goed ." Zeide ze bedroefd ." Vertel me wat is er ? " Zeide Iemitsu .

" Mama weet dit nog niet, maar ik heb het gevoel dat ik jou het eerste wil vertellen ." Zeide Tsunami als ze haar tranen weg veegde . " Okay ik luister ." Zeide Iemitsu ." Papa ... Ik ben zwanger ." Zeide Tsunami .

Alles wat Iemitsu dachte, was uit de raam gevlogen ." Zwanger ? " Tsunami knikte ja ." Van Takeshi ? " Ze knikte weer ja ." Hij laat je toch niet in de steek he ? "Vroeg hij Tsunami keek kwaad ." Nee ! Hij heeft zelf gezegt dat hij voor mij zou zijn, zijn vader zeide het zelf dat hij Takeshi . Niet meer zou aankijken, als hij me verliet ! " Zeide Tsunami ." Takeshi was zo blij, toen hij het hoorde . Zo blij papa ik ben ook blij ... " Zeide ze .

" Maar zie je me nog steeds als je dochter ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar hem keek, Iemitsu weet niet wat hij moet zeggen . Maar weet wat hij nu het beste moet doen ." Als je me aan ziet als de vader, van mijn klein kinds moeder . " Zeide hij ." Ik wil terug aan gezien worden als een familie lid, en niet meer als een vreemde in jou ogen . "

Tsunami glimlachte en gaf haar vader een knuffel ." Dank je papa ." En gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang, Iemitsu knuffelde haar terug ." En gelukkige Vaderdag ." Yep Iemitsu 's dag eindigde met een glimlach .

* * *

><p><strong>De derde vaderdag Fanfic, dezen was meer Angst . Dan fluffy vinden jullie niet ? Nu nog één te doen ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
